The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Dracaena plant botanically known as Dracaena Vand. Ex. L. deremensis Warneckii and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Ulisesxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was selected by the inventor, Arturo Fernandez Alvarado, in Heredia, Costa Rica, in 1995. The new cultivar was obtained as a natural mutation (as a sport) of Dracaena Vand. Ex. L. deremensis xe2x80x98Warneckiixe2x80x99(unpatented).
The new cultivar was first asexually propagated by cuttings by the inventor in Heredia, Costa Rica, in June 1995. Subsequent asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by taking cuttings, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Ulisesxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Variegated with deep green leaves;
2. Tough and tick leaves;
3. Big and concave leaves;
4. Vigorous growth; and
5. Good resistance against stresses and diseases.
xe2x80x98Ulisesxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype on the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length without any change in genotype. The following observations, measurements and values describe plants grown in Berkel en Roodenrijs under normal commercial greenhouse conditions which closely approximate those generally used in horticultural practice.
In comparison with the well-known cultivar Dracaena deremensis xe2x80x98Warneckiixe2x80x99 (unpatented), xe2x80x98Ulisesxe2x80x99 has The leaves of Dracaena deremensis Warneckii are realtively much more greyish green and do not have the deep green color that the leaves xe2x80x98Ulisesxe2x80x99 have. Compared to Dracaena deremensis xe2x80x98Warneckiixe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Ulisesxe2x80x99 has much tougher and thicker leaves, which are much less susceptable to transportation, logistic and other damage. When looking at the cross section of the leaves, the shape of the leaves of xe2x80x98Ulilsesxe2x80x99 is concave whereas the shape of the leaves of Dracaena deremensis xe2x80x98Warneckiixe2x80x99 is not. Compared to xe2x80x98Warneckiixe2x80x99 the leaves of xe2x80x98Ulisesxe2x80x99 are somewhat broader and the mid-rib of the leaves of xe2x80x98Ulisesxe2x80x99 is much bigger and thicker. xe2x80x98Ulisesxe2x80x99 grows faster and more vigorously and is more resistant to adverse conditions such as pests, diseases and climate than Dracaena deremensis xe2x80x98Warneckiixe2x80x99.